Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. However, a large fraction of all mobile devices purchased are lost or stolen each year. Either finding their mobile devices or keeping their data, or both, is important to consumers. When a consumer wants to backup his/her personal data (e.g., contacts, short message service messages, call logs, network resource bookmarks, calendar events, notes, installed applications, settings, ring tones, among others, alone or in combination), there are options to backup and retrieve such data on a memory card or personal computer. However, memory cards are not available for all mobile devices; and are often lost when the mobile device is lost. While backup to a personal computer is more widely supported, the latest data is not always synchronized with the personal computer. More network operators are providing such backup and restore services. However, operator-specific interfaces to these services place a burden on the mobile devices and mobile device manufacturers to load the operator-specific variants of such services for many different operators on the same mobile device. Including many operator-specific variants thus imposes a large footprint on the scarce resources available in the typical mobile device.